Burned
by Firefox701
Summary: Flametalon loved Blackfrost. Too bad he didn't really love her back ... Please respond ! Rated T .
1. Chapter 1

Burned, Prologue

_Hell hath no fury, like a woman who has been scorned_ – William Congreve, _The Mourning Bride._

The forest of stars was dark and silent, it's inhabitants slumbering in nests or dens.

But there was one who was not. In the darkest heart of the woods, in a place others might have called sacred, a dull yellow tom sat, staring into the depths of a still pool, shrouded in shadows as black as death. He scanned the pool with a worried expression, and occasionally glanced over his shoulder, as if he knew he wasn't supposed to be there.

It was while he was particularly fascinated in the pool that a quiet, feminine voice drifted from the woods, "Greetings, Lionstar. " He spun around and settled into a crouch, ears pulled back and teeth bared.

A slim, long-tailed, white-furred she-cat slipped out of the bushes. Lionstar seemed to recognize her, for he relaxed and returned to his waterside vigil. "Still trying to change fate, I see. "She meowed "and you've always believed you could. Even when you were alive. "

Lionstar whirled around and snarled "It isn't your clan that's at stake, Snowstar, now is it?" She simply sighed, sat down, and said "Is it really so bad?" Lionstar turned back to the pool and whispered "It could be the destruction of Shadow clan, perhaps all the clans." Lionstar stared at the water. He seemed as sad as if the entire world was destined to die, and he alone would be spared.

Snowstar came up next to him and gently rubbed her head against his shoulder. Softly, she said "what will you do?"

Lion star gazed at the pool, his expression one of incredible sorrow. "All we can do." he said, and , with a deep sigh , as if committing an irreversible act , stepped towards the pool and said " The raging Flame will be consumed by hatred , and burn all it touches , until even Frost melts before it . If the Flame is not stopped, all the forest will fall. Broken hearts, bitter tears, empty love….. The real battle has only just begun. "


	2. Chapter 2

Burned

Alliances

Shadowclan

Leader: Duskstar –Deep black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Mossweave –Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Mistsong –Soft gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw –Deep gray tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Redclaw –Reddish tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

Pine branch –Deep brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw –Pale gray tom with dark gray stripes and green eyes

Jadefang -Lovely cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw –White she-cat with soft gray blotches and hazel eyes

Batwing –Black tom with deep gray paws and yellow eyes

Appleleg –Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Patchpaw –Mottled, black and white long-furred tom

Snakestone –Deep gray tom with yellow eyes and scar on shoulder from snake

Apprentice: Sweetpaw – Cream colored she-cat with pale brown spots

Leafscatter –Calico she-cat with long white whiskers and green eyes

Moonshard –Black she-cat with white blotches on face and green eyes

Blackfrost –Black tom with white ringed tail and green eyes

Flametalon –Deep red she-cat with one black paw and green eyes

Queens:

Cherryfur –Light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws, mother of Mosskit and Crowkit

Birdstrike –Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Duskstar's kits

Elders:

Mousefang –Dull brown tom with brown eyes, missing an ear

Specklepelt –White she-cat with black spots

Ebonyfur –jet-black tom with amber eyes

Yewtail –Long-furred tom with calico fur and yellow eyes

Riverclan

Leader: Goldenstar –Bright yellow tom with crystal blue eyes

Deputy: Sandbank –Dull golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Berrystone -White she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Tidepaw –bluish-gray tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Otterfang –Dark-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Stormfall –Dark gray tabby tom with white chest and blue eyes

Apprentice: Pikepaw –orange tabby tom with white stripes

Streamheart –Misty-gray she-cat with white face and green eyes

Apprentice: Splashpaw –Soft gray she-cat with black paws

Mothtail –calico tom with white tail and amber eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw –white and dark gray mottled tom

Burnsong –Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Willowstripe –Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Heronstrike –Cream colored and red tom with pale blue eyes

Lilyfeather –Black and white mottled she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Frogpaw –Calico tom with unusually strong hind legs

Queens:  
Fernfrond –Soft brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Troutkit, Brookkit, and Rainkit

Wavecrest –Black she-cat with white chest and paws and blue eyes, mother of Emeraldkit and Saphirekit

Flowerfall – Calico she-cat with green eyes, expecting Stormfall's kits

Elders:

Creekstone –Brown tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Cranescar – Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a scar on her face from a crane attack

Windclan

Leader: Hawkstar –Lovely soft gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Swiftfoot –White tabby tom with black blotches

Medicine cat: Eagleshade –Black and white mottled tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Badgerfrost –gray tom with white stripes and yellow eyes

Cougartail –Yellow-brown she-cat with black tipped tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Fawnpaw –Soft brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Heatherflower –Soft brown tabby she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Skygaze –Soft gray she cat with one bright green eye and one watery blue eye

Snowpelt –White long-furred she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Echopaw –Long-furred black-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Thornslash –Black tabby tom with yellow eyes and a messy coat

Stormwing –White tom with gray tabby blotches and green eyes

Apprentice: Coalpaw –Red tom with black chest and paws and green eyes

Larkfeather –Brown and black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw –Black she-cat with soft gray paws, chest, belly, and hazel eyes

Cloudpelt –Fluffy, long-furred white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Charredpaw –Black tom with fur that's black on back and fades to almost white on his paws and blue eyes

Queens:

Hareleap –Brownish-gray she-cat (duh!) with a white tail and green eyes, mother of Crystalkit and Cobaltkit

Kestrelflame –Orangeish-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, expecting Larkfeather's kits

Elders:

Lionpelt –Golden tabby tom with brown eyes, missing half an ear

Crowcall –Black she-cat with many white hairs and faded yellow eyes

Thunderclan

Leader: Foxstar –Russet red tom with black tail-tip and green eyes, very old

Deputy: Birchstripes –White tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Vinetail –Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Molepaw –Soft black tom with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Owlleap –Brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw –Light brown tabby tom with calico patches and hazel eyes

Rosepetal –Soft red she-cat with huge brown eyes

Nighttail –White tom with a black ringed tail and green eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw –Calico tom with a spot over his eye and hazel eyes

Spiderweb –Black tom with random gray lines on fur and hazel eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw –Yellow-gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Snakefang –Very fast deep gray tabby tom with one brown eye and one green eye

Larchfall –Orange tabby tom with green eyes

Fireclaw –Orange she-cat with lighter stripes and green eyes

Ravenflight –Glossy black tom with a white patch over hazel eyes

Stoneheart –Dull gray tom with white belly and blue eyes

Mosstail –Brown-black she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes

Apprentice: Twilightpaw –Silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Leafblaze –Brown tabby she-cat with a red tail and a black patch over yellow eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw –Beep black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Iceclaws –White she-cat with gray patches on the tail and blue eyes, mother of Smokekit, Scorchkit, and Blazekit

Robinflight –Gray-brown she-cat with red chest and green eyes, mother of Timberkit and Talonkit

Sparrowwing –Brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Elders:

Lizardstrike –grizzled gray-silver tom with faded white stripes

Shrewpelt –Siamese cat with blue eyes, half blind

Twistfur –Old tom with fur faded to pale gray and faded blue eyes, fur is very messy

Skyclan

Leader: Dawnstar –Calico she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Fangstorm –Black and brown tom with green eyes and long front teeth

Apprentice: Dewpaw –Black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Shrewfur –Glossy black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw –Calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Scarletshade –Red and black she-cat with blue eyes

Tangleroot –Blackish-gray tom with messy fur and brown eyes

Brackenfreeze –brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw –Pure white she cat with yellow eyes

Spiketooth –Deep brow tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Honeypaw –Yellow she-cat with green eyes

Buzzardshadow –Black tom with white front paws and one back and green eyes

Apprentice: Burnpaw –Red tom with white chest and blue eyes

Clearsky –Soft black she –cat with beautiful clear blue eyes

Apprentice: Spottedpaw –Gray tom with brown spots on sides and blue eyes

Quailfire –brown tabby and cream she-cat with amber eyes

Waspsting –Gray and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Grasswhisker –Light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Queens:

Swanmist: Soft gray long-furred she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Fangstorm's kits

Beechleaf –Gray and white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Icekit, Galekit, and Lightkit

Elders:

Flintfang –Deep gray tom with amber eyes

Whitesnow –Pure white she-cat with only one green eye, opposite ear is slashed

Cats outside the clans

Pepper –Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cinnamon –Orangeish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, sister of Pepper

Bear –Long-furred deep brown tom with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Burned

_There is no greater misery than to remember , with bitter regret , a day when you were happy- unknown_

"Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do. "

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flametalon. Starclan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

'Flametalon! Flametalon! Flametalon!"

Flametalon turned to stare at the clan gathered below her, cheering. As she leaped down from the High stone, she couldn't help but purr with happiness. Finally, finally, she was a warrior of Shadowclan. The path to it had been long and hard. She had lost both her parents, as well as her first mentor, to greencough. But, it had its compensations she thought as she landed on the ground and sat next to Blackpaw, now Blackfrost. As they lowered their heads for Duskstar to ask Starclan to bless them, Flametalon caught Blackfrost's eye. He smiled. She blushed. As they raised their heads, Flametalon thought "My life can't get any better. Yeah. Things couldn't get much better. But they could get much worse.

"Let's see ….. Redclaw, Jadefang, Appleleg, Patchpaw, Skypaw, Moonshard, Snakestone, Blackfrost, and Flametalon, you all may come to the gathering tonight."

Flametalon couldn't help but smile. She was just made a warrior, and already she was going to a gathering! As the group streamed out the tunnel, she fell into step next to Blackfrost. When he saw her, he didn't' say anything, but veered closer to her and grinned, before twining his tail around hers. She ran with reckless abandon, towards the Fourtrees.

Towards her destiny.


End file.
